Dancing Seduction
by lilyevans103
Summary: The way to a mans heart... Dancing. At least in Lily's case... PLEASE REVIEW! Lyrics are by Ricky Martin, Charaters are JK Rowlings.


**Dancing Seduction: A Lily/James Story**

**A/N:** After watching the Ricky Martin video to Livin' la Vida Loca, I was inspired to write this little story. Just a small one shot. The first two parts are Lily POV and James POV respectfully. Lyrics are Livin' la Vida Loca and She Bangs by Ricky Martin. The characters are not mine. I am simply playing with them. They belong to JKR. ENJOY!

**March 30****th**** 1978: Lily POV**

Lily and her friend, Alice Stevens were up in the seventh year dorm, putting on makeup and getting dressed. As Head Girl, Lily had gained permission to hold a party up at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead for the Seventh Years. Lily smiled to herself. She had been planning the party for months. She knew that James Potter and his friends would undoubtedly show up. They loved to party, at least Potter and Black do. Remus tagged along for the ride most of the time. Lily and James had become friends over the year. But Lily was slightly disappointed; James had not asked her out all year. The pair had called a truce at the beginning of the year. Lily had fallen hard for James over the year as he had showed her his true personality. Lily was tired of waiting. She would make her own move, tonight.

"Ready, Lils?" Alice asked as she placed a lily in Lily's hair.

"Let's go, Frank is waiting for us…" Lily said, putting her lipstick in her bag and taking Alice's hand.

The two met up with Frank Longbottom, the final of the trio and Alice's boyfriend, and each took one of his outstretched arms. Twenty minute later they were in the Three Broomsticks. Lily smiled as she looked up at all the decorations. She pulled her friends to the dance floor, already full of people, and they started to dance.

**March 30****th**** 1978: James POV**

Sirius, James and Remus were getting ready in James's room. James sighed as he buttoned up his shirt. He was tired of playing games with Lily. He loved her and he could no longer stand by and simply be her friend. He had called a truce with Lily this year, as the two were living and working together. He had let every wall down to let Lily see the real him. But he had, in turn, fallen even harder for her as he got to know her better. He loved her and there was nothing he could do about it. He had promised himself that he would not ask her out this year, and he hadn't. But that too was driving him to insanity.

"C'mon, guys we'll be late." Remus said and the three left the room and walked down to Hogsmead to the Three Broomsticks where the party was in full swing.

James looked around the bar. It was decorated by colored lamps and in the center of the room was a massive dance floor. James could see a beautiful red head dancing to the music in the middle of the floor. She turned and James realized it was Lily. She smiled at him and made a come-hither gesture to him.

"Later, guys." James said softly as he walked out to the dance floor. Lily smiled again as James reached her. She twined her arms around his neck as the two started to dance.

**Talk to me  
Tell me your name  
You blow me off like it's all the same  
You lit a fuse and now I'm ticking away  
Like a bomb  
Yeah, Baby**

Talk to me  
Tell me your sign  
You're switching sides like a Gemini  
You're playing games and now you're hittin' my  
heart  
Like a drum  
Yeah, Baby

Well if Lady Luck gets on my side  
We're gonna rock this town alive  
I'll let her rough me up  
Till she knocks me out  
She walks like she talks,  
And she talks like she walks

And she bangs, she bangs  
Oh baby  
When she moves, she moves  
I go crazy  
'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings  
like a bee  
Like every girl in history  
She bangs, she bangs

Lily turned around and placed James's hands on her hips as she twisted her arms around to twine around his neck backwards. James growled softly as Lily continued to dance, grinding her hips to his. James fought to keep from grabbing Lily and carrying her to a dark corner to ravish her.

"What is this music? I've never heard it before." James hissed fighting to keep his composure. Lily smiled. Her plan was working great.

"Ricky Martin. He's a muggle Spanish singer. My mum is Spanish. She moved to England to work where she met Dad. She loves Ricky Martin." Lily said seductively.

" I see." James hissed again as Lily continued to dance. His grip on her hips tightened.

**I'm wasted by the way she moves  
No one ever looked so fine  
She reminds me that a woman only got one thing on her mind**

Talk to me  
Tell me your name  
I'm just a link in your daisy chain  
Your rap sounds like a diamond  
Map to the stars  
Yeah, Baby

Talk to me  
Tell me the news  
You wear me out like a pair of shoes  
We'll dance until the band goes home  
Then you're gone  
Yeah, Baby

Well if it looks like love should be a crime  
You'd better lock me up for life  
I'll do the time with a smile on my face  
Thinking of her in her leather and lace

"I love your dress. It looks beautiful on you. And when did you get a tattoo?" James asked from between gritted teeth. Lily smirked.

"Why thank you. I like my dress too. As for my tat, I got it back in fifth. Bit of a stress reliever before OWLs." Lily smiled as she played with the hair at the back of James's neck. James growled and held Lily even tighter.

**She bangs, she bangs  
Oh baby  
When she moves, she moves  
I go crazy  
'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings  
like a bee  
Like every girl in history  
She bangs, she bangs**

**I'm wasted by the way she moves  
No one ever looked so fine  
She reminds me that a woman only got one thing on her mind**

**Well if Lady Luck gets on my side  
We're gonna rock this town alive  
I'll let her rough me up  
Till she knocks me out  
She walks like she talks,  
And she talks like she walks**

**She bangs, she bangs  
Oh baby  
When she moves, she moves  
I go crazy  
'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings  
like a bee  
Like every girl in history  
She bangs, she bangs**

**I'm wasted by the way she moves  
No one ever looked so fine  
She reminds me that a woman only got one thing on her mind**

**She bangs, she bangs,**

**She moves, she moves**

**She bangs, she bangs,**

**She moves, she moves**

**She bangs, she bangs,**

**Oh baby, when she moves, she moves**

**She looks like a flower but she stings  
like a bee  
Like every girl in history  
She bangs, she bangs**

James let out a sigh as Lily turned back to face him as another song stated.

"Alright?" Lily asked innocently.

"Fine," James said replacing his hands on her waist.

"Good." Lily smiled and the two danced.

**She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.**

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.

"What dose la vida loca mean?" James asked as he pulled Lily closer to him.

"The crazy life." Lily said into James's ear, tickling it. James closed his eyes tightly to control himself. Lily smirked and pushed herself closer to James, so they were dancing cheast to chest.

**Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.**

**Come On!**

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.

James reopened his eyes to see that Lily had turned back around in his arms. He growled and pulled Lily even closer to him. If they kept dancing like this much more he was going to explode. Lily wound her hands back around James's neck backward. She smirked up at James. It suddenly dawned on James. She was doing this on purpose! She liked him. This was her way of getting James to notice her even more. And Merlin, did he! James smirked back at Lily and tried to think of a way to get her alone so he could snog her silly.

**She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!**

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.

**Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.**

As soon as the song was over James pulled Lily by her hand out of the bar and into the alleyway beside it. Here he pushed Lily against the wall and kissed her lustfully. Lily smiled as she kissed him back. James lifted Lily up so he didn't have to bend so much and he felt Lily's legs lock around his waist, holding her in place. James moaned as Lily's hands started pulling at his hair. James pulled away slightly only to kiss Lily's neck and collarbone. Lily moaned quietly as she held James's head where it was. James growled as he bit Lily's neck, hard.

"Mine!" James hissed. Lily smiled again.

"Took you long enough. I've been waiting since January for you to make a move." Lily said as James pulled away to look at her.

" I win. I've been waiting since September of first year. I this why you insisted to throw a party? So you could finally make me crack?" James asked, nuzzling Lily's neck, kissing it.

"Yes. You stopped asking me out so I had to force you into either snogging me, or asking me out. You picked the first one." Lily said as she kissed James's jaw.

"Lily, will you go out with me?" James asked, closing his eyes as Lily continued to kiss his jaw.

"Yes, as long as you stop talking and kiss me again." Lily said pulling James's face back to hers.

"Gladly." James growled, kissing Lily hard once more.

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca._

**A/N: **Like I said, a short one-shot. Lyrics to She Bangs and Livin la Vida Loca are Ricky Martin's. Yes, I know that he is not old enough to have been making song back in the late seventys and I also know that there is no proof that Lily's mother was Spanish, but we also know NOTHING about Lily or James's parents, so I say that for this story, Lily's mom is Spanish. REVIEW!


End file.
